


Dreams of Space

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [10]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Little Alan gets interested in space.





	

A teenaged John stared at his computer. He had begun taking online classes a few months ago. John found it was a lot more enjoyable compared to actually going to school. His father still wasn’t too keen on the idea thinking he was losing out on vital social skills. John never saw what the big deal was however; he didn’t care for people all that much that were outside of his family.  
He let out a small yawn and stretched. He felt like he had been working on this all day. He rubbed his eyes then heard a noise at the door. Turning to see what it was, little Alan was opening up the door.  
“Hey there kiddo.” He responded to his youngest brother with a smile. John’s mother often told him he had a beautiful smile and should use it more often. John however rarely had a reason to use it other than when it came to his little brothers.   
“Johnny.” Alan said. He moved through the door a pile of toys in his hands. “I misseded you.”  
“You missed me Alan, not misseded that’s not a word.”  
Alan charged into the room with what John suspected was every toy car that the little one owned. He sat down on the floor with every car gathered. “Want to play cars?”  
John shook his head. “No maybe later. I have to do my homework.”  
The littlest nodded. He gathered the cars in a circle. John assumed he was racing them. Alan picked up his favorite red car and drove it around the others narrating his playing. Apparently according to Alan he was racing said car and it was out running all the others. John started going back to his work when he suddenly sensed someone near him. He looked over to see Alan leaning over to see the computer. John looked at his baby brother noting that the youngest was reading the lesson.  
“What are you reading about?”  
“Astronomy, today it’s about comets.”  
Alan leaned in closer. “Wow!” He said admiring the picture. “That’s so… cool.”  
“Isn’t it.” John laughed as Alan got closer. “I think there is some satellite video attached to the lesson as well so,” He didn’t get the sentence out and Alan looked excited.  
“Oh can I watch please?”  
“Sure.” He said. He helped his six year old brother up onto his lap as he started the video.

Lucille was beginning to wonder where her youngest child was. She knew the others (other than John) were in the living room. “Boys have any of you all seen your brother?”  
“I see two of them now.” Answered Gordon  
She rolled her eyes. “I mean Alan.”  
“I think he went upstairs mom.” Said Scott  
Deciding to listen to the oldest son (Scott always seems to sense where all his brothers are) she went upstairs to check. She looked in Alan’s room and there was no Alan. She decided to check John’s room after all the boy seemed to cling to John sometimes.   
Slowly opening the door she saw Alan sitting on John’s lap. The two were watching a video about comets. She smiled to herself trying not to laugh.   
John sensed someone in his room and turned to look to see who it was. “Oh hi mom.”  
Alan shouted “Mommy! Space is the coolest ever!” He leaped off of John and ran over to her. “I want to see space!”  
“Maybe when you’re older.” She patted him on the head. “Although your father has some pretty cool space stories he could tell you.”  
The youngest smiled brightly and took off out of the room to find their father. Lucille shook her head. “Wish I had his energy.” She looked down at the floor at the cars. “Last week he wanted to be a race car driver.”  
“Car racer to spaceman,” John said smiling. “I think being a spaceman is better.”  
She chuckled as she gathered up the youngest cars. “You always wanted to be an astronaut.” She gathered up the last toy. “Is that still what you want to do?”  
John nodded. “Something space related.” He looked over at the telescope that was set up in his window. “It’s so fascinating.”  
She walked over and ran her fingers through his head hair. “I always figured you would follow your space dream.”  
“I hope it’s not just a dream.”  
She shook her head. “A dream is always something to strive for. Scott wants to fly in the Air Force, Virgil wants to be an artist, and last week Gordon said he wants to compete in the Olympics. No matter what John you boys need to follow your dreams, even if others think they are too big.”  
He sighed. “So which one of Alan’s dreams is worth following?”  
“He’s young at the moment.” She laughed. “Maybe he’ll race in space. Oh that rhymed.”  
“I see where Gordon gets his humor mom.” He said with a smirk.   
She started heading to the door when he stopped her.  
“Mom,” she turned to look at her son. “Mom do you think I’ll actually be an astronaut?”  
She smiled. “Of course. But even if you’re not there are other things you can do in space. Work in the observatory, stationed on a satellite, heck maybe even live on a colony on Mars. You can do many things.”  
John chuckled. “You have very high ambitions for me.”  
“I’m a mom we dream big. You can be anything in space, Scott could be a general in the air force, Virgil could be the next Van Gough, Gordon could win six gold medals, and Alan could win every race he’s in… in space.”  
“I’m glad you think so highly of us.”  
She gave him a nod. “Doing my job baby. Now get your homework done dinner will be ready in an hour.”

Years later John stared at the Earth below him while on Thunderbird five. Reflecting on the lofty goals his mother had for him; as far as she was concerned she had the smartest children in the world. Even though they didn’t exactly met her goals; Scott didn’t become a general, Virgil didn’t get famous for his art, Gordon only got one gold metal, and Alan never won a race (though his not really old enough to drive so) He knew she’d be proud of them all the same. Here they were risking life and limb on a daily bases for complete strangers every day. Something so brave and dangerous. If she was alive she would worry for them he knew it, but more than likely she would be the proudest woman on the planet. John knew though she was probably the proudest woman out there, she was probably among the heavens telling other angels that they were her boys and she was proud of the men they became.


End file.
